This One's For You
by pandorathexplora
Summary: E/O Challenge: Melt. Ok, well this started as a drabble and morphed into something bigger when I thought about you, the reader, and asked, "How would one of US react to seeing the boys in action?" Us being every insanely obsessed SN fan out there


**Hey guys! As the summary says, this is for you. I suddenly was hit with the idea of having Sam and Dean battle a baddie, all while one of us....yes, us the fangirls and boys that are obsessed with supernatural....watched. I mean, we're all pretty into the supernatural, right? So I'm sure we would react a little differently than the typical "cry your eyes out in fear" type reaction. Originally posted on CW forum.**

**What would we say? What would we do? Let me know if I got it right. **

This One's For You

At the edge of the Impala's backseat sat an annoying "gift" from the Winchester's latest hunt. Wearing a t-shirt with a giant chili pepper, the words, "In Texas, the tamales aren't the only things that are hot!" and sporting rather large glasses and a pony tail, the nerdy little teenager perched herself directly in the middle of the seat. Pushing her head through the opening between the driver and passenger seat, she continued a rant that hadn't stopped since Dean had killed that _thing_.

"Oh my god, oh my god, you guys are so friggin' sweet!" she said for what seemed like the tenth time tonight. Looking to Sam, she said excitedly, "You were like 'Suck it, demon' and then he we was like, 'Go to hell," and you were like 'You first'— "

"Yeah that was pretty sweet," Dean said with a smirk, but quickly snapped out if it. "Listen, everything you saw tonight, you can't tell anyone, got it?"

Pushing her glasses up that had fallen down her nose, she replied, "Oh dude, cross my heart, hope to die –"

"And don't try any of that stuff we did," Sam interrupted.

"Yeah, we're the professionals here, hon," Dean added.

Nodding her head quickly, the young teen heard Dean's words, but her mind still raced with what she just saw. She couldn't believe it. Just an hour ago, she was reading another fantasy novel out by the lake, her favorite pastime, and the next thing she knew, a water monster had leapt out and tried to eat her.

"A flippin' water monster!!! God!! He tried to eat me!" she suddenly realized, as the adrenaline rush began to wear off.

"Yeah, evil things tend to do that," Sam said under his breath as he poured over a book that, from what the young teen could see, teemed with pictures of demons and other lore.

"Who does that?!" she ranted, her voice grating on the brothers' nerves. "God, but whatever, you guys saved me. You SAVED me," more realization creeping over her face. "That shit only happens in the movies!"

She nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Hey, keep yourself buckled, we're trying to drive here," Dean put on his best fatherly voice.

She ignored him, raising a hand in the air and pointing her finger like it was a gun.

"But you, Dean. Wow, you were like 'Bam!'" and she shot her "gun" towards the memory of the monster. Dean jumped.

"Jesus, would you calm down? Sam, little help here!"

Sam just smiled, still reading over his book. "Hey, give the kid a break. She's only human."

Sam looked back over his shoulder to their guest and gave her a wink. Her eyes went wide and, suddenly, her entire frame seemed to melt into the seat cushions.

Shaking her head, she brought herself out of her girly stupor. _Geez_, she thought, _he's like way too old for you._

"What's your name anyway?" Dean asked, watching the spunky little dork in his backseat.

Still feeling as if she had consumed five cups of coffee, she quickly responded, "Lily, but I hate it so my friends calls me Crimson-heart or C.R. for short."

"Crimson-heart?" Sam's ears perked up.

"It's my forum name. I'm kind of a total nerd, so yeah, I have no shame."

Dean opened his mouth to ask what the hell a "forum" was, but Sam cut him off.

"Cool, C.R. What were you doing out by that lake by yourself?"

"I don't know. It's what I do to pass the time. I read, I write, and occasionally, monsters try to eat my face off," she said with a nervous giggle.

She felt better when the boys' tough façade cracked and each gave a small smile in return. So these guys knew how to have some fun, she assumed.

"So…you guys just ride in all the time saving people?" She wiggled in her seat, bringing her fingers up to make air quotes. "Hunting the 'bad guys' like superheroes?"

Before either brother could answer, C.R. shot them with more questions.

"What else can you do? Besides shooting stuff? Like, can you fly? Oh, I bet you can fly or shoot really awesome mind-bullets through the air like _woooooosh_!" and she brought a single hand through the air and made it fly in front of her like an airplane.

Her comment made Dean shoot a glance at his little brother who pursed his lips, continuing to look down at his book as if he hadn't heard the question.

"No nothing like that," Dean shot her question down. Boy wonder to his right may have a few tricks up his sleeves, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell some teenager about that.

The roads were becoming darker by the minute, and Dean was ready to get the kid home, but a car behind him seemed to have other plans, as it flashed its lights and tailgated dangerously close to his baby.

"What the – " Dean said to the rearview mirror. Before he knew it, the tan sedan behind him pulled to the left and with a screech of tires, a honking of horns, and a breaking of windshields when the two cars collided on the side of the road, the night suddenly got very interesting.

"Oh my god, is everyone okay?!" Dean yelled to his little brother and backseat passenger who was breathing heavily, eyes wide and fearful, but showing no pain.

"Yeah, fine," Sam nodded, still stunned. The girl just nodded.

The tan car that had smashed into them waited patiently on the side of the road, no movement coming from behind its shattered glass. Dean quickly got out of his seat to survey the damage, his hunting instincts overpowered by the sudden need to take care of his other family member – his car.

"You GOT to be kidding me!" he yelled on the outside of the car. A strong hand gripped his shoulder and before he could turn around, Dean heard a cry from within the car.

"Dean, watch out!" Sam shouted.

The man that had grabbed Dean whipped him around to face his hungry form.

It was the other driver.

With a face that looked normal save for two demonic black eyes, the driver threw a hard jab to Dean's stomach and within seconds brought another, and another.

"Oh shit, oh shit, what is that? What is THAT?!" C.R. screamed to Sam who was quickly unbuckling his seatbelt and shooting out of the car with a look like he was about to destroy anything in his way.

"Stay in the car!" Sam commanded, fierce eyes locked on Dean as he leaped from his side to his brother's at lightning speed.

Seeing the enraged Sam Winchester lunging towards him, the demon brought a steady hand up and pushed Sam back with a show of immense power.

Sam stumbled back on the pavement. Thankfully, no cars were racing by to add to the situation. The demon brought another fist up, but thought better of it, and twirled Dean around, locking him in a firm embrace, and placing a long silver blade against his neck.

"Back off, Sam," the demon cried out. "This is between me and your torturing son-of-a-bitch brother, here."

Dean fought against the demon, but he was too strong for him and the blade was already cutting into his flesh. He could feel the warm trickle of blood falling into this shirt.

"Sammy, be careful!" Dean shouted from his helpless position.

C.R. pressed her face against the car glass. The whole scene unfolded like something out of her many fantasy novels. The driver was gripping Dean and looked like he was about to kill him and the whole world seemed quiet as Sam stood only five feet away, awaiting the next move. _These standoffs didn't happen in real life_, she thought despite her terror, _did they_?!

All that was left was for the evil guy to spill his evil scheme.

"You see, I was one of the lucky ones down in the fire. I got my torture from one of the best!" the demon's eyes seemed crazed despite showing only onyx hues.

"Dean here made sure that I screamed for my sins. And yes, I sinned," the demon continued in spite of Sam's apparent rage. "So I cut a few innocent girls up in my time. But to get the daily torture that Dean dished out? Give a guy a break!"

The demon wiped an invisible tear from his eye. "And you Sammy, I have nothing against you. So why don't you go back in that car, buckle yourself really tight, and allow me to rip out Dean's intestines? Hm?"

"You are fucking insane," Sam replied through clenched teeth.

"Naaa, maybe I'm just a little," the demon said casually, waving the knife in the air above Dean's head as if looking for the right words, "twisted. Yeah, that's me."

"Sammy, now!" Dean shouted.

C.R. felt the car seat rumble, or maybe it was the ground, and her first instinct was to run. She was no idiot. She leaped to the front seat and was about to open the door, when the chilling _click_ of all four doors automatically locking brought true horror to her face. Realizing she was trapped, C.R. was forced to watch the unfolding drama. She felt her heart drop to her stomach as the tall hunter who was all smiles just a moment ago brought an empty hand up into the air.

"What the hell's _that_ going to do?!" she thought to herself but her question was quickly answered when she saw something shoot out of the insane driver's mouth.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she prayed to herself. Out of the maniac's mouth and with a scream that rivaled those of the worst nightmares, a pillar of gray smoke shot up and into the sky above. C.R. watched as the ghostly apparition, if that's what it was, swirled into itself, and with an explosion of finality, disappeared into nothingness.

"FUCKING A!" C.R. screamed from her prison in the Impala. She didn't know if she was happy or scared out of her mind, possibly both, but whatever happened, she knew that the good guys had won.

C.R. was shocked to hear another _subtle_ click of the doors unlocking, but she didn't question that mystery, yet, and threw herself out of the car.

A very stunned man now stood holding Dean, his eyes now a normal human color. He instinctively let go of the stranger in his arms and dropped the silver blade as if it were a snake about to bite him.

"What's going on here?" the confused man said to two very tired looking young men and a squealing high school girl, but the three ignored him. Right now, it seemed they had other issues to deal with.

"That was _amazing_!" C.R. screamed, leaping in front of Dean and gripping Sam's arm. "Did you do that?"

Sam's eyebrows rose, mouth open and unsure what to say. But he didn't have to.

She whipped about quickly to face Dean. "Did he _just_ do that?"

Dean was straightening himself and wiping the small cut on his neck with his shirt, nodding and thought he could shut this excited little teenager up with some firm words, but he was mistaken. He'd never get the chance.

"Was that, like, some sort of vampire? Vampires have black eyes, right?" C.R. said. Her eyes raced from left to right as she sorted through the filing cabinet for all things supernatural in her mind.

Again, Sam opened his mouth to speak, but was forced to shut it again.

"No, you have to stake vampires," C.R. corrected herself. "What the hell? I'm lost. A demon maybe?"

In synch, both brothers took a step back. What was _wrong_ with this girl?

"Um, excuse me, miss," the confused driver still stood, "but will somebody please tell me what happened here?!"

C.R. took a break to breathe. Finally, she turned to the waiting driver, walking towards him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, I think you just had a demon inside you," C.R. said with a stern look and matter-of-fact voice.

Dean and Sam watched in continued fascination, both speechless for the first time in a long time, as C.R.'s serious expression melted into a wide-eyed grin and she shouted out what only a rare few would after seeing such supernatural drama unfold.

"AWESOME, right?!" C.R. shouted into the night, her thoughts swirling like smoke about the action she'd witnessed.

_Man, oh man_, she thought. _The people at the forums were never going to believe this one._


End file.
